


The Wolf Raised Outside The Pack

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aegon was killed and Rhaenys was saved. Rhaegar died on the trident, Lyanna died after birthing Jon. Ned was too late to make his vow to his sister. Jon and Rhaenys are raised by a mysterious man who is preparing the young dragons for the game of thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Raised Outside The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited with this idea that I spent the day to finish it for you guys and gals :D. I have my update ready for the cold has always meant home and that will be out Wednesday. I have many exciting ideas and if your wondering why they are called Dragon of the Order Seven it is because there are seven members and each specialises in something unique. I only mentioned three of them here but the rest will make an appearance in the next chapter which will be skipping 15 years ahead. I hope you enjoy this story and comment what you think about it, anyway enjoy :)

**Mysterious man**  

 

He heard word from a reliable source that Ned Stark the brother to the woman who had birthed the future king was making his way to Lyanna Stark in the tower of joy. He could not allow the sweet boy in his arms to be raised as a bastard. The boy would only know pain and suffering at the hands of lady Stark. 

 

He knew the woman was not a terrible person at heart but seeing the boy who she would believe to be her husbands shame, she would treat the boy as though he was a mistake and he could not sit by knowing he could of raised the boy to be the king Westeros needed. 

 

Jon squealed in his arms, he turned his attention to the new born babe. "Jon I know you are scared but please be patient your sister is waiting for us." The babe looked at him causing a smile to come upon his old face so he thought he would continue. "Yes she waits for us and she will love you like the queen should love a king." The babe moved happily raising his short hands to clutch at his dark curls. 

 

He had been able to save Rhaenys but he was too late to save Aegon. The poor babe had met a cruel fate at the hands of the mountain, he killed the mountain moments after, he cut off both his legs watching the man fall to the ground screaming. "I bet you Aegon screamed and you killed him all the same." He said quietly and held his sword to the broken mans neck, savouring the look in his eyes as he knew the end was coming. 

 

He will never forget Elia's final words. "Protect my daughter, please for the love you bore my husband?" He could never deny Elia her last wish, moments later she bleed out of her wounds. He sprinted like a man possessed to Rhaenys room where he saw a man with his hand other under the bed. 

 

He grabbed his sword and drove it into the man's back. Amory Lorch would never get to see the man who killed him, he would never savour the fear. He crouched down and looked at Rhaenys, the poor girl was shivering with eyes red from tears. "My queen come we have to get you to safety." 

 

The girl looked at him for a hard moment before her eyes shifted to the cold face of Amory Lorch. "The man tried to kill me and you killed him why should I trust a killer?" The girl moved back further from his reach. 

 

He thought of how he could get the future queen to trust him. "I promised your mother I would protect you. That man tried to take you but I am offering you the choice. Please trust me?" He held his hand in the same place and waited for the girl to make her mind. 

 

Rhaenys slowly moved her hand into his. "Come on princess." He slowly pulled her from under the bed. She moved forward and basked in the warmth of the man who saved her. He crouched down so they were at a height with one another. "Princess I need you to trust this man as if he was me. I have to save your brother." 

 

Rhaenys looked at the man to his right. "What are you going to save Aegon?" The girl face brightened, he had to tell her the hard truth or she would never accept Lyanna son. 

 

"I am so sorry Rhaenys. The mountain killed Aegon before I could save him. I am so sorry." He shed a tear for the boy he failed to save, he saw his brains splattered over the walls. "Your father had another son, I must save him. I promised your mother I would keep you safe. Do you believe me?" 

 

Rhaenys looked stunned but after a moment, she gave a weak nod. "I am sorry for Aegon but I will not be the last dragon on this earth, save my brother or I will never forgive you." The little girl said and he saw the fire of the dragon in her eyes. 

 

"I promise you I will save him. You and him are fated to rule the seven kingdoms together but first you must go with Tom." He gestured to the man to his right. Tom held out his hand for Rhaenys to take, she put her gentle hand in his calloused hand. 

 

He watched Tom and Rhaenys walk out the door before Rhaenys stopped him and looked back. "Remember what I said save my brother or else you failed." The girl continued walking with his ally. 

 

He clenched his fists, I will not fail her. He stood up looking at the corpse on the ground, he cleaned his sword with his cape. He sheathed his sword and left the room without another thought. 

 

He rode straight to the tower of joy, only stopping when he needed a few hours to rest or give his horse a break. He did not agree with the heat of Dorne, sweat pooled down his body. He approached the tower of joy looking at the three men in the kings guard, one of them he was well acquainted with. "Ser Arthur Dayne." He said as he dismounted his horse. 

 

The sword of the morning looked at the man he once called a friend. "I did not expect to find you here. Shouldn’t you be licking Tywins boots." He moved a hand to the hilt of the famous sword Dawn. 

 

This angered him, he knew Tywin was a hard man to get on with but he never expected him to send monsters to kill innocent children all because they bore the name Targaryen. "Where is Rhaegar, I have something to tell him?" 

 

Arthur stepped forward, standing behind him was Oswell Whent and Gerold Hightower, both of them were some of the best in the kings guard, maybe the best the order would ever see. "Rhaegar is fighting Robert on the trident, he should be back soon eager to see his wife and son." 

 

This would be harder to say that he thought it would be, Arthur was Rhaegar closest friend alongside him. "I killed the mountain after I found him having killed Aegon. I saved Rhaenys and she made me promise her to save her other brother. Please don't stand in my way." He moved a hand to his Valyrian steel sword. "Us 3 were the closest please if you bore me any love, please do not stand in my way." 

 

Arthur started to feel tears sting his eyes. He remembered the day he held Aegon in his hands, the babe looked at him with wonder, he would of made a good prince. "You lie, Tywin would never of sicked a monster like that on a boy." Rage started to pump through Arthurs veins but there was one person he did not mention. "What happened to Elia?" Arthur looked at his former friends feet. 

 

"She died not before I promised to defend Rhaenys from everything that would cause her harm. My promise to Rhaenys still stands, I am not leaving here without the boy." He could see the veins in Arthur arm tense. This is a lost cause he saw, his friend was stubborn to a fault. 

 

"You are not getting that boy, Rhaegar lost one son I will not allow him to lose another." Arthur unsheathed dawn and the sun rippled on the blade as he rose it through the air. "Oswell, Gerold stand guard. If I fall do not allow this man to get the boy, we are the kings guard." 

 

He sighed and removed his cloak, he drew his sword. "I will give you one chance to avoid this otherwise when I kill you, I will kill them and the world will be three good men shorter." Please he thought, take it. He and Arthur was rivals at everything, swordsmanship and Rhaegar's friendship. 

 

"I am sorry it has come to this I will tell the boy stories of your bravery. Come at me old friend let us see who is the better swordsman." He readied his sword knowing this was going to be far harder than killing the mountain and Amory. He ran forward bring his blade towards Arthur. Who had Dawn there to block it in an instant. 

 

Arthur felt a fist connect with his rib, he had two hands on Dawn while his friend had learned to wield a great sword with one hand, this was new he thought. He felt a fist collide with his face sending him back a step. Arthur slashed at him but nothing connected, something is wrong he thought. 

 

The man appeared behind Oswell and Gerold and killed both of them by severing there heads before Arthur could blink. "What are you?" Arthur watched his two brothers bodies fall to the ground. "This is not you, what did they do to you?" 

 

He had a smile on his face. "They showed me my proper path. You know why I need that boy for my group need the dragon to be with his queen. If it is any consolation I did not act honourably then but I needed them out the way because once I kill you I must escape with the boy for Lyanna sister is coming." He wiped his sword with his hand and raised it to Arthur again. "Come on dear friend we need to end this." 

 

Arthur could not agree with him more. The two friends charged at one another and clashed blows. It finally looked like Arthur was going to win until the man vanished before him and he felt a sword pierce his chest. "Well played." Arthur said and fell to the ground, he felt the colour leaving his life. 

 

"I take no pleasure in this. I wanted you there with me when we raised them but it was not allowed." He put a hand on the hilt of Dawn. "I will make sure this sword is returned home." He saw Arthur give a slow nod in acceptance. "Be at piece my brother." He sheathed his sword and sheathed Dawn looking at the man he once called brother, he walked into the tower of joy. 

 

The stairs of the custom built tower were starting to have an effect on him. The gifts he acquired had more of an effect on him that he would of thought. He got to a wooden door, he pushed it open to see the blue rose of the north holding a babe in her arms. 

 

He looked at the nurses for a moment before his eyes went back to Lyanna. "My queen?" He addressed her properly. "I need the boy, he is the prince who was promised." He walked closer to the dying queens side. 

 

"You cannot have my son, my Jon. He deserves to meet his father." 

 

He had been delivering bad news all day, his once peaceful life was shattered and now he had a duty to protect Jon and Rhaenys, to raise them so one day they would be the king and queen who would rule Westeros with both the people and the lords on their sides. "Rhaegar was slain on the battle of the trident. My queen I am so sorry but if you hand me Jon I will protect him, he will not be alone his sister will be alongside him." 

 

Lyanna looked down at the babe in her arms before looking back at him. "I will not last long, my son is destined for great things. Make sure he never forgets his ties to the south and the north. Promise me, swear to me?" Lyanna looked him in the eye and he swore he was feeling chills down his spine. 

 

"I swear by my life and my order. Jon will never forget that his father was Rhaegar Targaryen and his mother was Lyanna Stark." He would uphold this vow until the moment he stopped breathing. "Jon will be loved with us, he will be trained and he will be the king this county needs." 

 

Lyanna was happy with his answer and handed Jon over gently. He held the boy in his arms and looked at his mother. "Good bye my lady." He said and walked past the nurses. He heard Lyanna cried as he descended the stairs, his heart was torn between love and duty but duty would always win, it had to. 

 

He mounted his horse and rode away from the tower never to return until Jon was ready. He heard a man scream a name. 'LYANNA!" He knew Eddard Stark had found his sister and that only tore his heart more. A man who had ridden all this way for his sister to find her in this condition, I hoped to never find my sister like that. 

 

That was days ago and now he was looking down at the babe in his arms. I hope Tom managed to get Rhaenys back to the hideout. He was nearing them, the rest of the order. He came to what looked like was a simple house, he dismounted and tied his horse in the stables and walked to the door, knocking three times, waited a pause before taping a fourth time. 

 

A woman came to the door. "Is that him?" The woman was fair looking and she was underneath his rank by only one. He looked at his sister for a moment before she sensed something was wrong and opened the door wide enough for him to pass in. "What happened?" She said as she shut the door to face her brother. 

 

He held the boy, with his right hand. "You remember Arthur Dayne and the kings guard?" He saw her eyes looking at the second hilt on his back and he knew she had caught on. "I had to kill them. They would not let me speak to Lyanna. I know me and Arthur fought and argued but he was my brother and I loved him." He felt a tear falling down his face.  

 

Iseldis, his only sibling understood him better than most. She was the second member to join the order after he founded it. "I am sorry for your loss brother, but you had to do it, from what you told me about Arthur he was stubborn. When will you return his families sword?" 

 

He smiled when the baby gurgled. "I will rest tonight and ride at dawn tomorrow, using the gifts drained me more than expected." He tilted slightly to the side, Iseldis caught him by the arm. "Do you want to hold him while I relieve my armour?" She nodded and he handed Jon over. 

 

He thought his sister was a natural with children, shame she said she never wanted  children but he did not believe her, everyone dreamed of holding their son in their arms for the first time and here he was holding Rhaegar's son before he did. 

 

He walked through the cold hallways thinking of his fight with Arthur, what he did was not honourable he killed the man's brother before him in one swift motion. He held a hand over his heart, the exact spot Dawn would of pierced if he did not use the gift to gain the upper man.  

 

When he used them, he moved around his friend and stabbed him in the back. He justified his actions by saying it was for the good of the realm, but that would not happen for years and he robbed one of the greatest men the realm will ever know. 

 

When he got to his chambers he sat down on the bed, shedding the tears he would not let his sister see. Rhaegar why did you have to go, why did you not listen to me, he knew he could of avoided his friends death. Now the son of the greatest man he had ever known, the one who gave him a chance was dead. 

 

He will never have the chance to hold his son, to watch his first steps, to see the dragon he will become. Dragon, a thought occurred to him where is Rhaenys. He stood up and ran from his room to the dinning hall. "Where is Rhaenys?" He practically shouted. 

 

Tom emerged from behind the pillar with the little girls hand in his. He felt happy to see Rhaenys. When the girl saw him she ran to him, he swooped her up in a hug. "Thank you," he mouthed to tom before he disappeared. 

 

They were alone. "Rhaenys do you want to see your brother?" He felt the girl nod with her face in his shoulder. He walked around the hideout when he found his sister watching a baby in a wooden cot. 

 

He put Rhaenys on the ground and gestured for her to walk forward towards the cot. The brown haired girl looked at Jon. "He is so small just like Aegon was." She moved a finger forward and Jon grabbed it and held on it enthusiastically. Rhaenys smiled at her brother. 

 

Jon still held onto her finger when she turned around to face the man who kept his promise and brought Jon to her. "Thank you for keeping your promise. May I spend some time alone with my brother?" 

 

Iseldis looked at him and nodded, standing up to take her brothers arm. "Enjoy your time with him and make sure he does not hurt himself. I will be back soon with the wet nurse. Have fun little one." She turned to face her brother. "Come brother there are some words I need with you." He nodded and they left Jon's chambers. 

 

They walked out of Jon's chambers intending to give him some bonding time with his sister, he knew it from the several days he held the boy in his arms. Jon would be a wise king and a powerful ruler, loved by the common people and lords. Those grey eyes had pierce even the strongest exteriors if there was anyone who could bring Westeros back to the glory it was him with his queen beside him. 

 

"Sister are you sure it is wise to allow Rhaenys to be close to him when she is still grieving over the loss of Aegon?" He looked down at the floor as they walked the hollow halls of their order. "I was to late, when I got in the room all I saw was his brains over the walls and that monster of a man laughing as he was about to finish Elia."  

 

He separated from his sister and punched the wall, he chipped the wall, little pieces of rock fell to the ground. The gift was still coursing through his veins when he found the sword in those ruins, he knew his destiny to found the order that would one day bring the dragons back to life. 

 

The sword granted his enhanced speed and strength but it came at a cost, a cost that would one day cost him his life. I do this for the man I loved, Rhaegar forgive me I did what I had to do. That fact did not make it easier to deal with, it would eat away at him until he put Jon on the throne and would continue to eat away at him until there was nothing left. 

 

Iseldis let him have his moment before she put a warily hand on his arm. "Brother you bear the weight of all this. Let us help you with the addition of Tom. Dragons of the order seven is complete, we know what must be done to put those two darling children on the throne but they must be ready for the game. Please let that thought relieve some of the weight on your shoulders." 

 

He was thankful for his sister when she joined the order, he was loosing his mind. The dreams after he found the sword were slowly killing him, he woke in rages slashing at anything his long sword could reach but her kind words soothed the rage. "Thank you, come we have to welcome Tom into our order."  

 

Iseldis nodded and he opened the crook of elbow for his sister. They finished walking through the halls back to the dining hall where Tom was sat waiting for them. "My lord, my lady." He said dropping to one knee when they approached him. 

 

He smiled while his sister shot the boy a wink. Tom laughed. "I have heard from the other member, that is how you welcome everyone my lady." He looked at Iseldis, with a grin. Tom would fit in wonderful, the founder thought. 

 

"Yes well most of our members are females , but why would I not wink at you after I winked at them. My brother tells me your skills with the bow are quite extraordinary, if this is the case you will have to show me sometime I would love to learn to shot like you if you caught my brother's eye." 

 

He looked across at his sister, this was not what she was like with the other members. He started to hope her mind had changed about having children, maybe she needed to find the right father. Tom would need to fight his sister he knew, she was like a wilding she wanted a strong man to steal her but he reckoned if Tom liked her he would find the strength to prevail in the end. 

 

"My lady I assure you my skills are nothing remarkable. When I have my bow in hand it feels like there is only me, the bow and my arrow. It feels like time stops and with that I always hit my target, but if the lady wants a demonstration I am more than happy to oblige."  Tom rose and pulled bow from his back and a custom arrow from his quiver. 

 

He readied his bow. "If the lady would be so kind." He smiled and she picked up an orange from the table and threw it over his shoulder. Tom spun around and watched the orange glide through the air before letting loose his arrow. The arrow connected with the orange and took it to the other side of the room. 

 

He laughed as her face grew serious but it held one thing he rarely saw, a sign of respect. "You see sister I told you he had skill the boy is far to modest to admit it thought, aren't you Tom?" He looked at the boy who ripped the arrow from the wall. The orange fell on the ground, it's juices were flowing down the walls. 

 

Tom bent down and picked up the orange dusting it off and taking a bit no minding the horrible taste of the skin. "We are all highly skilled here so what I can do is nothing special. I merely wish to serve and I have some troubling news." Toms face fell and Iseldis wondered what would make the boy so nervous. 

 

Iseldis took her arm from her brother and sat down at the table, her brother sat next to her while Tom walked around the other side and sat down opposite her. "Robert Baratheon has seated the iron throne and Tywin displayed the body of Aegon Targaryen." Tom was about to put the arrow away when she saw the tip and held out her hand for a closer inspection. 

 

Tom handed the arrow over and she inspected it. "This is good craft. How did you get the arrow tip to resemble a dragon head." Tom smiled and put a finger and tapped the side of his head, a secret only he would know. "The news about Aegon is unwelcome but my brother saved Rhaenys and Jon so he must learn to forgive himself for Aegon." 

 

He looked at his sister with a annoyed expression on his face. "It is not that simple sister, I was minutes away from saving him but I failed and that blood is on my hands as much as the mountains. I killed the bastard in one of the worst way I could of thought of at the moment but it still won't wash away the blood. I see it even know." He held up his hands they looked clean to Iseldis and Tom. I will deal with this for all my years to come. 

 

Tom cleared his throat. "I am sorry sir but the only way we can avenge Aegon by making the men who did this pay. We can raise Jon and Daenerys and prove to Westeros that the age of the dragons are not yet over." 

 

There mentor slammed his hands down on the table sending making it tremble. "You weren't there how can you understand how it feels to know you let a child die all because you were to slow?" Anger was beginning to pump at a faster rate. 

 

Tom looked at him with an annoyed expression, he stood up to address him. "Excuse me! I was there with you when you killed the mountain and Amory. So don’t talk about what it looks like to see his brains splattered over the wall." Tom kicked his chair back and turned away from them.  

 

He knew what it felt like to have nightmares about Aegon, every time he closed his eyes. He saw a babe in the hands of a monster, his head hitting the wall with a crunch. He turned around to look at the brother and sister. "Sorry sir I did not mean to shout. I just wanted you to know, you are not alone we both saw it and it shall haunt us both alike." 

 

Iseldis saw her brother stand and walk around the table to Tom. He looked at him for a moment before hugging him. "I am sorry, I momentarily forgot you were there. It is just how could he kill a child like that." She was the only person who he showed his emotions in front of but now Tom would know her brothers pain. 

 

It was her turn to clear her throat. "Brother I believe we had something else to discuss with Tom." Tom looked at her puzzled for a moment until her brother spoke. 

 

"Yes dear sister you are correct." He walked away from Tom to the front of the room where the orange juices were beginning to set in stone. "Tom, you saved Rhaenys and our order is eternally grateful to you. Come here and swear your vows." He gestured with his hand for Tom to come forward. 

 

Eseldis watched Tom kneel in front of her brother. Tom held out a hand and her brother grabbed a ring from his pocket and slid it on his finger. "Tom repeat after me. I swear to guard king Jon and queen Rhaenys until death am I relieved of my vow." 

 

"I swear to guard king Jon and queen Rhaenys until death am I relieved of my vow." 

 

"I will be the blade that crosses with those who would hold the throne from the rightful rules." The mentor said. 

 

"I will be the blade that crosses with those who would hold the throne from the rightful rulers." Tom repeated. 

 

"Rise Tom the seventh and final member of the dragons of the order seven." Tom rose and was embraced by the mentor and kissed on both of his cheeks. "We will need to get you a new weapon, one that is engraved with the words of our order." 

 

"Can we not just engrave them on my weapon now, it is all I have left of my home." Tom saw the words had effect on his master but he needed to push a little more to get what he wanted. "I proved with the test that my weapon is sufficient enough to defend the king and queen." Tom looked back who was studying his expression but she smiled. 

 

He thought about his words for what felt like minutes but he finally nodded. "You proved your weapon is good enough for the task ahead, hand me your weapon and it shall be returned to you on the morrow with our words engraved." Tom handed his bow over and watched his mentor leave the room. 

 

He walked to the blacksmith, the man who was his first friend and could make anything he set his mind to. "Greetings old friend, what do you require from me today?" He handed over the bow and the man face brightened. "Ah I see you have your seventh member, I guess he did not want something freshly forged but I can respect that." 

 

"I trust you an can have this done by the morning." He saw his friend nod. "I will be back on the morrow, he is very attached to his bow and he will only use this weapon so if it breaks he will loose what drives him, whatever that may be. I will speak to him sometime after he has settled in about why that bow is so important to him." 

 

The black smith said some words what stopped him in his tracks. "There was something engraved on this. It says 'my brother, never fear the lions for without their bite they are nothing'. I think he lost his sister. Wait for him to open up on his home or you will drive him away if he is not ready." 

 

He nodded and left the forge, hopefully his sister was ready to check on Rhaenys and Jon. He found them in the hall chatting away like they had no cares in the world. He was happy to see his sister with a smile on her face and laughing away at something Tom had told her. "Sister you ready to check on Jon and Rhaenys. Tom would you like to join us?" 

 

The three of them walked down the halls to Jon's chambers. He knocked on the door and waited for them to be allowed access. They could walk in anytime but they wanted these Rhaenys to believe she had the power here if she was going to be queen one day. "Come in," a gentle voice said from inside the chambers. 

 

They opened the door and walked in and what they saw all brought a smile to their faces. Rhaenys was holding Jon in her arms singing songs to him. "I love my brother, is he to be king some day?" Rhaenys asked the three of them. 

 

"Yes my girl. Jon is to be a king and he will need a queen." Iseldis said in her cam voice and Rhaneys smiled at her before looking back to the babe in her arms. Jon was holding her curls in tiny hands. 

 

"Will I be his queen?" The little girl asked. 

 

"Yes." Tom said. "You both will be king and queen, and we will guard you will our lives." Tom said earning him a smile from the young girl. "I have some business to attend to, do I have your leave my queen?" The girl nodded and Tom looked at Iseldis for a moment before he left. 

 

"How does the proposition of being queen sound to you?" The mentor sat in a seat in front of her. He watched the girl face for any indication of what she was thinking but he saw nothing no emotion. A smile had been plastered on the girls face since they entered the chambers and it was all because of the babe in her arms. 

 

"I will only be queen if Jon is my king. Look at him he has no care in the world. He is lucky and I would be lucky to have this man stand beside me. Yes I will be his queen when we are ready." Rhaenys smiled and then leaned down and kiss Jon on the forehead. "I think he needs his rest." She stood up and walked down the cot laying Jon down. "I need to rest can I sleep here?" 

 

Iseldis stepped forward and put her hand on the queens shoulder. "We will have a bed prepared for you my queen. Come with me you need to meet the rest of the order." The little girl looked at his sister and walked with her from the room leaving him alone and with Jon. 

 

He walked over to the future kings cot. He picked up Jon and stared into the babies grey eyes. "I am the founder of the dragon of order seven. My name is Eden and I shall guard you from all those who would harm you, we will see justice for house Targaryen." 

 

**Eddard**

 

He journey to the tower of joy to save his sister only to find it was a blood bath, he heard that Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent and Gerold hightower were here but all he found was three corpses. The hole in Arthur chest could not of been done by anything human, it was to big for any normal kind of sword. 

 

He knelt down beside Arthur body and closed his eyes, but the thing what stopped him for the moment was the look of a man who knew who killed him. "What could of done this?" Eddard asked the men who had accompanied him. 

 

Howland Reed stepped forward with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Arthur knew who he was fighting, he was a fine man who fought with honour but his opponent had other things in mind." Howland Reed respected Arthur, he would not wish a death like this on him. He saw the whole expanding and could not believe his eyes. "Ned look." 

 

The lord of Winterfell looked at the hole in Arthur slowly opening further. "This has to be some foul magic." The lord said not believing his eyes. "My sister!" He shot up and noticed the door to the tower was open. He looked back at his friends. "Stay here in case who ever did this comes back." He ran up the stairs to find his sister in a bed of blood. 

 

"Ned!" Lyanna said, her prayers were answered. She wanted to see her brother one last time before she was gone from the world. "I thought you weren't coming." Lyanna cried when he came over to hold her in his arms. 

 

"I wanted you to meet your nephew but the man has taken him." Lyanna cries grew louder, her son who would never meet his father nor his uncle. "I was going to ask you when you eventually came to raise him alongside your children but he was here before you." 

 

Ned felt tears falling down his face, he was prepared for a fight and so was his men but this is not what he expected to see three of the best men he had known cut to pieces, one with a hole in his chest expanding. "I am so sorry Lyanna. I came as soon as I heard." He clutched his sisters head to his chest. "Please forgive me?" His tears fell onto her head. 

 

Lyanna knew her brother was a man of honour and if he said he came as soon as he heard then she believed him. "Ned my son is destined for the throne and when they make themselves known I want you to help him claim his birthright. Promise me Ned." 

 

Ned thought about what she was asking him, to rebel against the crown, against his friend. If this was anyone else asking he would say no but this was his sister. "I promise Lyanna what did you name your son?" 

 

"Jon, I named my son Jon. Please Ned he will need a man of honour to look up to. You must be the man to stand by his side when he takes the throne. The man who came for him was dark but there was something in his eyes when he held Jon. Lyanna wiped her eyes and then looked up at her brother. "It looked like hope, he will protect my son but when they return Robert Baratheon will be out for blood." 

 

"Robert will not harm Jon. The north is pledged from this day forth to fight for the dragons when the time comes. Robert drove you to run away with Rhaegar, I can never forgive that man." 

 

Lyanna closed her eyes and muttered something so quitely that Ned could not understand. "LYANNA!" He roared when she would not open her eyes. "Please sister stay with me." He had his hands on the sides of her arms. "I will protect Jon, I swear by the old gods." He looked at the nurses. "Prepare her for travel, I am taking her back to the north, to her home." 

 

He walked down the stairs not bothering to hide his tears. The friends who had come this far with him was waiting. Eddard looked at the hole in Arthur it was big enough it split the man in two. "Lyanna is gone. I failed" He fell to his knees and struck the ground, tears continuing to fall. 

 

"Ned what happened up there?" Howland reed asked and Ned looked up at him. 

 

"My sister had a son. He was taken by a man who promised to protect him. She asked for my to pledge the north to the dragons when they come back and I agreed." He put a hand on his knee to help himself back up. "I want you all to swear to me, we will keep what happened her quite until it is time, if anyone asks my sister died from wounds she sustained." 

 

"People will want to know more, that is not enough to tell them." Martyn Cassell said. 

 

"Well then make something up. I just saw my sister die in my arms and her son was taken from her." Eddard roared standing up and moving towards Martyn. "I am sorry my friend it was the hardest thing I have ever had to deal with and now I have to tell Robert that his betrothed is dead, my sister is dead." 

 

Martyn nodded, he could not fault his lord for acting like this especially after everything he has lost to the dragons. He trusted his lord with his life and his motives, if he would fight for the dragons then he would be alongside him. 

 

"We all leave here and never say a word of this to anyone, we follow the story until my nephew is ready to take the throne." Eddard said watching all his friends nod in acceptance. "Now if you will excuse me I need to go deal with our new king. Martyn I want you to make sure my sisters body makes it back to Winterfell." 

 

"It will be done my friend, see you at home." Martyn went and stood by the door of the tower. "Ethan will you help me in making sure Lyanna body make it back to Winterfell." The young man walked over and nodded, standing on the other side of the door. 

 

Eddard looked at Howland, Theo, William and Ryswell. "You all go home and prepare because questions of this day will come and what do we tell them?" 

 

"That we found the three kingsguard dead and Lyanna was killed of the wounds she sustained." The men said in unison. 

 

"Yes, no one is to mention of what we saw happening to Arthur body is was split in two when we arrived here. Safe travels to you my friends, may we meet when the time of the dragon is upon us." Eddard mounted his horse and travelled to Kings Landing where he would need to break the news to Robert. 

 

The trip from the tower of joy to Kings Landing was a quick one, he did not want to spend any more time in the capital that what he had to. He would rather be at home with his bride their last conversation was a heated one. He married Catelyn and the next day he went and joined Roberts rebellion. 

 

He opened the doors to the throne room and what he saw horrified him. A boy wrapped in a Lannister cloak. "What is the meaning of this?" Eddard roared as he stepped forward. He noticed the smug smile on the lips of Tywin Lannister. "Well someone going to answer me!" 

 

Robert Baratheon sat atop the iron throne. "My friend!" He declared and walked down the steps savouring his victory. "Well what does it look like? We have a dead dragon spawn at our feet." He looked down at the boys body and kicked it. "I thought you would be happy this is the grandson of the man who destroyed yours." 

 

Ned felt his fists clench. Aerys may of killed his brother and father but he would never wish for it to be taken out on a boy. "He killed my father and brother. So you kill a boy who was innocent!" Ned shouted at the king. 

 

Robert smile faded. "He was far from innocent. He would of grew up and plotted against the throne, my friend here did what was necessary." He held out an open hand to Tywin who nodded obviously feeling proud of himself. "Tywin my friend only see's one dragon spawn where is the girl." He looked at the old man intently. 

 

"We could not find her someone must have taken her away." Tywin looked down in shame, he was a ruthless man and yet some how a young girl survived his men. "The mountain and Amory are dead whoever killed them was skilled enough. The mountain had both his legs severed before the assailant beheaded him." 

 

Eddard smiled on the inside, he would not let them know about the wound in Arthur that split him in two, the monsters died by a weapon crafted by only the gods. Ned looked at Robert. "Do you think my sister would of loved a man who condoned the murder of children?" 

 

Robert face went bright red flushed with anger. "She would of thanked me!" Robert shouted at the brother who he chose. "Where is she Ned, I know you went down to the tower of joy tell me everything what happened?" 

 

Eddard took a deep breath. "When we got there, we found three king guards all dead and my sister she died because of wounds she sustained." He rehearsed the speech on his way over and there was no way for the love of the seven he was going to tell his friend about Jon. I will not let my nephew be murdered because you could not accept that my sister loved someone else. 

 

Robert drew his Warhammer from his back and held it up with one hand. "I will murder every dragon I come across. Tywin mount a search party we are going on a hunt." The old man who was observing everything gave a firm nod. 

 

Ned stepped forward with his hand on Ice. "You will do nothing of the sort, Robert listen to me it is over. Lyanna is dead, the dragons are dead you killed them all. This girl is no threat to you. Stop the madness otherwise you are no better than Aerys!" Eddard said in a voice that boomed throughout the hall earning a couple of gasps from the crowd. 

 

"What did you just say? How dare you?" Robert moved forward and swung for Ned who unsheathed Ice to connect with the mighty Warhammer. "I went to war for you and not even back 5 minutes and you say that to me." Robert roared as he tried to gain the upper hand against Ned. 

 

Ned pushed back momentarily separating them. "Robert re gain your senses it is me your friend." Robert was not hearing any of it. When he swung for Ned the only thing he could do was dodge them if any connected with his body it was over. "My family has suffered enough I will not allow you to condone the murder of children." 

 

Robert stared at his friend with wide eyes. "Ned you were the brother I chose. I thought you would have been happy with some vengeance." Robert swung and Ned dodged again, he had to end this soon otherwise Robert would be beyond saving. 

 

The two friends came to a stalemate both pushing their weapons to gain the upper hand. He saw what he had to do, he brought a fist to connect with Roberts nose and send the man stepping back a few steps. Ned brought punch after punch at Roberts face until he finally dropped his hammer. 

 

Eddard kicked it aside and held Ice to his kings throat. "You will stop this and accept what I say next. The dragons are dead! Leave this alone now otherwise you have lost the man who stood by you through thick and thin." Robert grumbled trying to bring himself to his feet but his armour held him down. 

 

"Go back to that frozen wasteland you call a kingdom and stay out of the south." Robert grumbled as he stopped struggling and was helped to his feet by his guards. "You are dead to me Eddard of house Stark." 

 

Ned sheathed Ice if this was his kings command then he would see it through. "Good bye Robert I hope you relish in your victory. It will be the last I deliver you." He walked out the hall from the den of the stag into the claws of the lion. 

 

He saw queen Cersei stood there looking at him, questioning him. "You should of killed him. The realm deserves a man and not a child throwing a tantrum." Cersei said and Eddard had to wonder why she would think that. 

 

"He won the realm, I have no interest in this pit of snakes. You should not talk about your husband like that." Eddard said looking at her, she was a beautiful woman only recently flowered. Robert would ruin her like he would of ruined my sister, Eddard thought bitterly. 

 

"Kings Landing is like a game, you will or you die and he played and barely won. You would play the game quite well if you had the right partner." She said moving closer to him and putting her hand on him arm. "But you hold your honour above all else, quite a shame actually." She walked back into the hall and turned around to look into his grey eyes. "See you next time lord Stark." 

 

Ned hated this place now more than ever, he fought his best friend and now he knew how much his wife loathed him. He got out the snake pit as fast as he could and rode straight for Winterfell. The trip was long and hard but he fought through the pain to be back home with his wife, it had been far to long since he saw her. 

 

He approached the gates of Winterfell and called for them to be open. He was greeted by his wife with a babe in her arms. He smiled when he dismounted his horse and handed it over to the stable boy. "Who is this little boy?" Ned said as he walked over and saw the boys auburn curls. 

 

He took the boy from his wife's arms and held him in the air. "My son, my first born." He felt joy flood through his body. "What shall we call him my love?" He nestled his son's head against his arm rocking him gently. 

 

"I was thinking of naming him after your friend Robert." Catelyn said and took a step so she was by Eddard's side and looked down at their son. A strong boy he will be, she thought and rested her hand on his shoulder. 

 

He did not want to think about the bastard he had to embarrass in front of the kingdom he recently took but he would not see sense and had to be put in his place. I would never condone killing a child, he thought of Cersei's words and he found himself agreeing with her, if he took the throne there would be one less dead child to see. "Yes we shall call him Robb." He promised her she could name their first born and if she wanted Robb it would be just that. 

 

Catelyn looked to be thinking something and he had to know what it was. "Is something troubling you my love?" 

 

"I know it is kind of sad and unladylike but I thought you would of returned with a bastard. We have no lain with one another in a long time and men have needs." She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She knew what kind of man Brandon was and thought his brother to be the same. 

 

He was shocked at what she said, he would never dishonour her by bringing a bastard back with him. Lyanna wanted him to protect her son, if he found him there he would of brought him back, but he thanked the gods that Jon was hopefully somewhere safe. Catelyn would never have to look at a bastard raised alongside our high born children. 

 

"I would never dishonour you like that Cat. You know what kind of man I am." 

 

"I thought I knew your brother and that did not stop him from dishonouring me with Ashara." 

 

Ned expression changed, Ashara may of lain with a man at the tourney of Harrenhal but it was not Brandon. The blame for that was with him, they danced and he was intoxicated from the amount of wine he drank that when she offered him the chance to lay with her, he did. 

 

He forgot his honour but he was not married and he was planning on speaking to Arthur about asking for her hand but then Brandon went to Kings Landing with their father and was killed. So Brandon's betrothal was passed over to him, he would never forget the look of Ashara's face when she found out. 

 

When he found Arthur Dayne dead he was thankful in a way because he was going to be the one to return Dawn but the sword was gone as well. Who ever killed Arthur had taken the sword with them, whether to return it or keep it for themselves the question would only be answered through time. 

 

Ashara he thought, please forgive me I will witness you beauty again. He never got a reply to any of his letters after he was married so he let her go. The second biggest regret he has, the first not being with Lyanna sooner. 

 

"Brandon may have been many things but he was not a bad guy." Ned handed over Robb and stormed towards the hall. He needed silence but he slammed his hand down on the table. "I have lost everything. My sister, Ashara the woman I loved and was going to marry all because my brother had to go get himself killed." He cursed Brandon as tears began to fall onto the wooden table. 

 

He knew in time he would grow to love Catelyn but he wanted Ashara, damn the seven he had dishonoured a woman. She may have a bastard on her, he thought as the horror ripped through him worse than any sword could. He made to see her to know this was not his fault. 

 

He turned around to walk out the hall when he almost did not see the figure watching him. "Martyn." He said through a strained voice, that can only mean. "Did you hear all that?" Matryn nodded. "Please don't say anything I was just angry from recent events." He hoped his friend would understand. 

 

Matryn looked him in the eye for a moment before he spoke. "You are my liege lord and my dear friend. Anything that has happened over the last few days will not be spoken from my lips." 

 

Ned was grateful for his friends understanding. "Is she here?" He said hoping Lyanna body was transported without any inconvenience. "Where is Ethan?"  

 

"He is outside and yes we got her here without any problems." Matryn said. 

 

Ned knew the next few years were going to be hard one and he would survive them for he was a Stark and winter is coming. Ashara please forgive me, I would visit her soon as I am able he thought but for now he had to bury his dear sister. 

 

**Tom**  

 

Tom had been apart of the Dragon of the order seven for a few days. Eden had given him back his bow and he saw the words of the order along his weapon. He wondered if the black smith had seen the words already engraved on it. 

 

Tom loved his sister he remembered the day when she gave him this bow. He treasured the final gift he was given and that is why he would not use any other weapon. He had been in plenty of scrapes on his journeys and this weapon was the only one thing that kept him safe. 

 

He was practising with his bow firing his custom arrows. Iseldis seemed to be interested in how he managed to craft the arrows to resemble that of the dragon.The secret was starting with a small lump of steel and slowly moulding it into the shape of a dragons head, and then spending some time define the steel. 

 

The arrows took hours to make and which is why he had to hit the target when he let go off the arrow. He was being modest earlier when he said he was not that highly skilled but he would rather have everyone thinking he was the slowest of the everyone, it makes it easy to prove them wrong in the right situations. 

 

He drew back the bow and let loose the arrow hitting the bulls eyes yet again. He walked over and retrieved the arrows and put them in his quiver. He had spent most of the morning here after he had his bow back. Eden said he had to leave on urgent business and Tom did not question the man's need to leave so soon after just returning. 

 

He saw Iseldis standing by the door way, she was leaning on it gently. Tom wondered why she smiled a lot at him it was true her brother said she was this friendly with everyone but everyone he went he saw her. "Morning my lady." He said a bowed his head slightly.  

 

Iseldis smile grew and she leaned off the door and walked over to him. Tom had to admit the way she moved was enticing, her hips swayed side to side like the leaves during a gentle breeze. "Training are we?" She asked gently. 

 

Tom knew she was just trying to strike a conversation with him, but the question why. Before Tom left home he had been receiving the same glances from other girls, his sister had said that they found him attractive and were waiting for him to make a move, but did not listen to his sister thinking she was just trying to joke with him. 

 

He wondered now if what his sister said was true, the way Iseldis eyes bore into his made his stomach turn, it was not a bad feeling but it was one he was not quite used to. "Yes Eden gave me back my bow so I thought to make up for the practise yesterday." He smiled at having his bow back in his hand. "Want to watch, maybe we can get you a bow and we can practise... Together." He added shyly on the end. 

 

She drew a bow from the darkness, he knew she came here with a motive, smart girl. "May I use your arrows?" She asked and he swore for a minute she looked like she was blushing. 

 

"I am sorry but I cannot allow that..." He said and saw her face drop so he added. "Yet. These arrows take too long to make and once you are more experienced with the bow maybe I will make you a few." He smiled and handed her one of his spare quivers with some simple arrows. 

 

He had to admit this girl was beautiful, she had brown hair where her brother had blonde. Tom readied an arrow and waited for her to do the same. This was the first time Iseldis held a bow, she would always use her two swords when it came to fighting so this was a little out of her comfort zone. 

 

Tom saw she was going to need a lot of guidance but if he could teach his ladylike sister to shoot a bow then he was sure he could teach a bad ass. He smiled when he thought of this girl who was struggling with a bow but could fight 20 men on her own with only her swords which were strapped to her waist. 

 

Iseldis looked across at him and noticed he was looking at her lower body and thought this was the perfect chance to tease him. "See something you like there?" She got the reaction she expected when he turned his head trying to hide his embarrassment. Come Iseldis you can do it, she thought and let go of the arrow. 

 

It was not too far from the bull eye, it was a few inches to the left but she was happy she hit the target. "Watch this?" Tom said and shot the arrow hitting it right on the bulls eye. "You have a long way to go until your like me." He knew she thought her side clever almost throwing him off his game, so he winked at her and she almost missed the target on her second shot that he had to laugh. 

 

"Is that how you get your kicks by teasing an innocent girl?" She pouted her lips. She liked him since she let him in clutching Rhaenys to his chest. He gave the big brother vibe, but it was seeing the girl clutching him back and her eyes were red with tears. 

 

Tom put his bow on his back and sat down on the chair watching Iseldis try and improve her shot. "Well we both know you are far from an innocent girl and I will be blunt here do you have feelings for me?" He watched her body tense and it was just as he thought, she did feel something for him. 

 

"When I saw you a few days ago holding Rhaenys I had the feeling my brother chose someone worthy to be our seventh. Does me liking you make you happy or upset?" She looked back and he knew what he wanted to say but he had only been here a few days and he did not want to anger Eden by upsetting his sister. 

 

"I don’t want to upset you but I don’t feel like I have time to pursue this with you." He stood up and made his way to walk to the door when he felt her hand on his arm. "I am sorry you are very lovely but I don't think this could ever work out." Tom eyes were starting to sting from the air. His mind wondered to whether he could have anything with this girl, he wanted to he really did but he had to protect Rhaenys and Jon. 

 

"I know what you are feeling but can we please talk about this. Don't just leave and hide from it I know you are wondering about it. Please can we talk?" Tom weighed his options here but when she let go of his arm, he walked back to the chair and sat down resting his face in his hands. 

 

Iseldis put down the bow and walked over to the seat next to Tom. When she sat down, she tried to think of how she could like this man. It was true she found him attractive and he had to protective big brother feeling about him but she swore off men and this one who came into her life had rocked her boat.  

 

"Tom." She said gentle and put her hand over his knee. He looked up at her and she noticed he was crying. "W-what is wrong surely this conversation cannot be that terrible." He shook his head and opened his eyes wider trying to dry up the moisture surrounding them.  

 

"Rhaenys almost died when we were on our way here. I was sleeping and some bandits had come and tried to take her, god knows what they wanted her for. She screamed, Iseldis. She screamed by name." He put his face back in his hands and she was not liking where this conversation was going but she waited for him to tell her. 

 

"I killed them. I killed them all and Rhaenys looked at me. I thought I failed before I began but she walked over and hugged me saying thank you." Tom broke down in front of her and she wrapped her arms around his frame. "My arrows went straight through their faces except one. The last one I killed with my knife, he told me what he was planning on doing to Rhaenys and I saw red." 

 

Iseldis had thought this man was calm and collective but now. She did not feel anything less in fact she greatly respected him. He risked his life and saved the queen and that explained why she saw them clutching to each other for dear life because it was just that. "Tom it is alright you did your duty and that is what my brother saw when you swore your vows to the order." She felt tears falling down her cheeks. 

 

Tom looked across at her and there lips were close enough that they could feel the breath from one another. He thought to why the bandits did not kill him first, if they did their plan would of worked but they must of taken him for a push over, someone to watch while they did things to that poor little girl, but if he died he would not have this strong woman so close to him. Iseldis saw the real Tom and that is why he moved his lips to hers. 

 

The kiss was something she wanted but not like this, she wanted him to come to her not in a moment of grief but a moment of happiness. After the shock had passed she found her lips moving in a rhythm with his. Tom moved a hand to cup her face and moved his tongue to deepen the kiss. His feelings for her were clear as day, he wanted her and if she wanted him enough then they would find a way to make it work. 

 

Iseldis broke the kiss and pulled slightly away from him. "Tom I want you like that but we need to wait." She felt horrible say no when her body wanted him and he was the kind of man who would not be upset with her decision. Eden has been harping on about her finding someone but she said she swore men off, that they were a distraction but Tom was different. 

 

He risked his life to defend a girl who he only knew for a few days. "It is alright when Eden gets back. I will speak to him about the possibility of a marrage. I will not dishonour you like that. Iseldis I know what I want and I want you." He moved his face forward to her cheek. "Forever." He added on the end. 

 

They got back to their practising with the bow. Iseldis was feeling in far better spirits and she was getting closer and closer to the bulls eye. Tom had started firing two arrows at once. I may of almost cost Rhaenys her life but I will prove myself worthy of her protector. 

 

They trained for a few hours until it was time for supper. Tom was tasked with bringing Rhaenys from place to place saying he was who she trusted the most besides maybe Eden but he would be gone for a few days. 

 

Tom knocked on the door to the queens chambers which she shared with Jon having made a point of wanting to be closer to her brother and future husband. Tom thought of how scared she was when they left Kings Landing. She would barely speak to him and he found himself having to keep a closer eye on the mischievous little queen. 

 

The day he told Iseldis of would haunt him. He failed his sister and then he almost failed the queen. "TOOOOOM!" He woke up to see a group of bandits all with their weapons drawn and looking at him with a bloodthirsty look in their eyes. 

 

Tom got an arrow in his bow and aimed it at the man who was closest to him, he would not miss at this range. "Let her go and your deaths would be quick." Tom said and his eyes scanned the group of men in front of him. 10 hostiles he counted, the leader was at the back holding Rhaenys by the throat. Tom could hear her struggling for breath. "I SAID LET HER GO!" Tom shouted as one of the men made his way forward. 

 

Tom let loose the arrow and quickly readied the next one. He shot it at the other guy and picked them off one by one until it was just him and the leader left. The man who had Rhaenys did not seem to care that he was surrounded by the corpses of the men he probably called friend. "Let her go and this will be quick." 

 

Tom could not let loose his final arrow or else he might accidentally kill the queen. "Do you know what I am going to do to her boy? I am going to break your legs and then rape her and make you watch before slitting your throat." The leader let out a laugh what pushed Tom to the limit. 

 

He put his bow on the ground and drew his dagger. He could not seem anything, it was all just red. He heard the sound of the dagger piercing flesh and then he was gone. He came to when he saw what he thought was the leader on the ground with his dagger sticking out of his eye. "What have I done." Tom looked at both of his hands seeing so much blood, it was slipping out from between his fingers. "Rhaenys where are you?" He looked around trying to find the queen. 

 

He felt small hands wrap around his neck from behind him. "Thank you." Rhaenys said and Tom spun around and wrapped his arms around her little body. He cried on her shoulder. "Tom I am so sorry I was mean to you." She said in her soft voice. 

 

Tom could not let a queen who did not know what she was doing apologise to him. "My queen it is not your fault, you had no reason to trust me before. I thought I lost you, I am so sorry I will never let it happen again. Do you want to go home, to the order." She nodded and he wiped his tears away they still had some way to go until they were home. 

 

 

He retrieved the arrows from the corpses and vowed to the little girl who held his hand the rest of the journey home that he would never let her see harm again. He knocked on the door again and was greeted with a smiling Rhaenys. "Tom." She said in a cheerful voice and moved forward to hug him. 

 

He rested his hand atop her head and waited for her to finish. "You ready for dinner my queen?" The girl walked back and picked up Jon. "You always going to carry your king around." He teased and she poked her tongue out in a very un queen like manner and he was fine with it. "Come on then both of you." He shut the door and escorted his queen to the dinning hall and this would not be the last time. 


End file.
